A Week in the Forest
by Fangirlin'124
Summary: Carol Winans. She is your typical popular prissy girl being dragged to a week long family trip. That is, until she meets the Slenderman. SlenderxOC Rating May Change Later On
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

"Damn it!" Carol shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, then wincing from the pain of the sudden impact. "Why can't I just stay home? You know I hate camping!"

Rachel, Carol's older sister, groaned and wiped her forehead, getting the sweat off her eyes. She then glared at her bratty younger sister. She was about to say something, but stopped herself when she saw her two parents walking up to the family car with the rest of their bags.

"Okay, are we ready to go?" their father, Aaron, asked, smiling at his two beautiful daughters.

"Did you remember the tent?" their mother, Janice, asked Aaron.

"Yes, hon," Aaron answered, getting ready to answer the rest of Janice's mental checklist.

Carol blocked out the rest of their conversation, not wanting to listen to anything her family was talking about at the moment. She didn't want to go camping, she didn't like nature, with the bugs and the dirt, not to mention the wild animals running everywhere. She was a bit scared of being attacked by a bear or something. She was about to scar herself with the mental image of bears clawing her body and ripping her to shreds when her sister hit her in the back of her head.

"Come on, we're getting in the car." Rachel barked. "Hurry up. I wanna get to the campsite before sundown."

"Ugh, why am I going anyways?" Carol whined, climbing into the seat beside her sister. "You know I don't like the forest." She pulled out her phone and began typing away, complaining to her friends about the horrible, week-long camping trip via text.

"Carol, sweetie, you know how important this trip is to the family. It's our little tradition, remember?" Janice said, looking at her pouty daughter with an almost strained expression. "Please, just, try to have a bit of fun? We can even look at the little paper searching thing you've been talking about...what was the called?"

"The Slender Game, mom. It's just some Internet thing, you don't need to pay money to find a bunch of papers and be chased around by some teenager in a Morphsuit." Carol sighed, irritated. It was going to take more than the Slender Game to make her enjoy this trip.

At least, that's what she thought.

_**End of Introduction**_


	2. The Nightmare

_Of course_ there was a three hour traffic line. _Of course_ Rachel wouldn't stop playing her Pokey-man or whatever game on her stupid DS. _Of course_ her parents decided singing the retro songs on the radio was a "super fun" way to cheer up the dreadful atmosphere of the car. Carol was inches closer to opening the car door and just walking home. It was a better bet to risk hitchhiking than risk another five seconds in the car.

Every second felt like an hour, and every minute felt like a day. She couldn't stand it. Rachel was dead silent except for the loud noises and music that she kept on on her game. Her parents were getting into Dancing Queen a little too much. There were little kids in the car right next to theirs who were making faces and shouting at her.

She was so close to just getting out and strangling those little brats, she swore. Instead of getting arrested, though, she just put on her headphones and drowned it all out. She listened to pretty much whatever was on, even if it had to be something her sister put on her phone as a joke. Game soundtracks were _so_ much better than her parents' pitiable attempt at karaoke.

After eventually falling asleep somehow, Rachel shook her awake. They were at the camping grounds now, just a few feet away from Hell.

"We're here!" Aaron cheered victoriously. "Let's get the tent up first, then we can _really_ get the fun started!"

"You mean wandering around seeing the same trees over and over until it's too late to actually do anything fun and we have to go to bed?" Carol replied sarcastically.

Rachel punched her in the arm. Hard. "Shut up, dad's had his hopes on this trip for months now."

"Doesn't make it any better, nerd," Carol scoffed. "Why don't you just go sit and play with your only friends?"

Rachel just rolled her eyes and walked off. Carol stuck her tongue out at her as she left for dramatic effect. She hated her sister, this place, and this trip already. Well, her sister was a given. The sight of the woods and a distant spider web just added to the hatred.

"Well, Carol if you want to do something at night, let's do that Slender-game they have here," Janice added, trying to get her daughter on board. "That could be fun."

"I guess," Carol muttered.

Janice smiled happily. She wanted to spend a vacation with her family, and she was going to spend a vacation with her family. Even if it meant paying twenty dollars to collect paper notes at nine thirty.

~_Later that Night_~

"Mom, I don't think this was such a good idea…" Carol whispered to her mother. "M-maybe we shouldn't have done this…"

"Sure we should have, sweetie!" Janice cheered, louder than Carol appreciated. "This is so much fun. How many pages do we have now?"

Carol counted the pieces of paper they had collected. She swallowed hard.

"Seven."

"Goodie! One more to go!"

"Mom this was a bad idea, I know it…" Carol said stiffly. "I feel like something's wrong."

Janice suddenly froze, as though she had heard something. Carol bumped into her back lightly, looking up and trying to read her mother's expression. It was like looking at a stone wall.

"Carol, I want you to hide," she said. "Now. Go behind that tree. I'll be right behind you."

"Mom, what's-"

"Listen to me. Get behind that tree. I will be right there."

Her mother's seriousness scaring her beyond belief, Carol ran to her directed tree. As promised, her mother followed, picking the tree next to her daughter's. As she waited, Carol found it hard to control her breathing. It picked up its pace, quickened more and more as she heard a distant voice. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated in fear as she realized what that voice was doing.

"Mom...was that...was that a scream?" She asked between heavy breaths. This was too much. The effects were too real.

"Carol, keep quiet. I need to hear what's going on," Janice ordered. Carol obeyed.

As Janice listened, Carol did as well. She heard more screams, female screams, male screams, screams that made her blood go cold. Then there was a crackling, like twigs breaking under pressure. Something was approaching, fast. In her wild state, Carol was able to notice something.

The eighth page wasn't far from where she was. If she ran hard enough, she could grab it before anything happened. She was just scared of what her mother would say, now that her instincts were kicking in on overdrive. She knew this was a bad idea. Now her jolly mother was a defending warrior, and it was all for some kid who was playing his part well.

As she prepared to run for it, something stopped her. Something tall, and solid. She looked up and a scream was captured in her throat. There, standing just eight or nine feet tall, was a faceless man in a rather dapper suit.

"Mom…"

It grabbed her and yanked her into the air. Her mother screamed and looked for something to fight with. As soon as she found a heavy enough stick, the faceless man had whacked her to the side of a tree, and she collapsed, spitting out blood and too weak to even reach for her former weapon.

After he deemed her mother too weak to fight back, he looked at Carol. She could feel him looking at her, even without eyes. His stare was hard, and very cold. She squirmed in his grip, wishing to get away from his icy glare. Everything in her told her that she might as well just play dead, because she would be soon anyways.

"Please…" she muttered, tears spilling down her face and ruining her formerly perfect application of mascara from earlier. "Please…"

He cocked his head to the side and seemed to smile a lipless smile. His stare lifted away some of the ice, and held a bit more amusement. He'd heard this before. Probably just a few seconds ago, when he…

She looked down and found blood on his suit. Her eyes widened and she couldn't scream. The smell was now too obvious, smacking her harshly across the face. The quickness of everything that was happening was way too much. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see. Everything was a blur and a lump at the same time. It was too much, too much.

Then one of his tendrils wrapped around her throat and squeezed. She gave one last look to her mother, who weakly looked up and whispered,

"Wake up, Care-Bear."

It was confusing, but only until she jerked awake as he dropped her. She bolted upright with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. Janice looked at her oddly, as though there was a dancing fish named Jerry on her forehead.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Care-Bear?"

Carol hugged her mother tight, glad that it was all a dream. Just a horrible, horrible dream. As she looked around from her mother's shoulder, she noticed a weird amount of cars for being in the forest.

"How long have I been asleep?" Carol asked, pulling away.

"Since the highway, about. Why?"

Carol smiled. "No reason."

Maybe she _could _loosen up for this trip... just a little.


End file.
